


On the Wings Of Butterflies

by Forking_Clowns



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Rape, Mild Description of Rape, Romance, Trigger Warnings, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forking_Clowns/pseuds/Forking_Clowns
Summary: Some months after Henry's death Catherine is kidnapped and brutally assaulted.  After her rescue she comes to rely on Bash.  Struggling to deal with what happened to her, she comes to realise that Bash may be the only one who can save her from herself."The butterfly symbolism works as a representation of resurrection, change, renewal, hope, endurance, and courage to embrace the transformation to make life better."
Relationships: Catherine de' Medici/Sebastian "Bash" de Poitiers
Kudos: 1





	On the Wings Of Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warning: Mentions of Rape/Mild Description of Rape/Mentions of Assault**
> 
> **Note 2:**
> 
> _Set some time after Henry's death July 10 1559 and onwards. Henry never had a child with Diane de Poitiers in real life, so I used the birth year one of his real illegitimate children. I've set Bash's birthdate as 11 January 1538, which would make him 21 at the beginning of this story. Catherine de' Medici was historically born on 13 April 1519, which would make her 40 at the beginning of this story._

Thick, grimy hands pawed at her, pulling at the last remnants of her clothes. She cried out; begging, pleading for him to stop. She thrashed against her restraints, trying in vain to break free. 

She choked on a sob, fat tears rolling down either side of her face. She grimaced, gritting her teeth when she felt sticky fingers roughly pulling at the nipple of her left breast. He leered down at her; his face close to hers. 

She spat at him and he slapped her, splitting her lip. He grabbed her face and grinned, baring his yellowed teeth. “Don’t worry little mouse. I won’t hurt you… much.” 

He laughed...

℘


End file.
